


I Played With Loki & Won

by Glytchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Teasing, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Played With Loki & Won

**Author's Note:**

> If you are in anyway seeing this fiction on another site under the names Lavender Harpy or Glytchy those are me. Helloooo

I can see him, Loki, my one beloved, just stretched out so deliciously, His languid and lithe figure, his hair flutters in the mornings breeze. He hasn't yet noticed me, so deep is he in his book.

I think this game shall be fun...How quickly can a minor goddess of fire make her betrothed Asgardian prince lose control?

I saunter in silence, my hand combing through his long dark hair, he breaks away long enough to smile and kiss my wrist, already my heart ignites, he is brains, mystery, wrath, cunning and unadulterated beauty all wrapped in fitted leather.

In my musing he has returned to his book. It looks to be Medicinal in nature, slowly I lower myself to rest beside him. Gently resting on my knees my cheek brushing over his covered thigh, at first he is tense then distracted by his book, I laugh softly to myself and think perhaps he knows my plot.

I run my hands over his hips, leisurely, languidly. He relaxes further, I easily unlace the wretched covering keeping his soon to be awakened cock, He can not hide the stiffness in his thighs though nothing else gives away his notice of me or my....game.

I kiss the thick length of him and he swallows quite loudly. Still his eyes are glued to the pages. He is going to be difficult, and I shall adore the challenge more.

My lips close over the tip my finger tips running it's length, I hear his voice "My beloved..." He gasps as I begin to suck him. "B..Beloved mine, can you...not" His breath catches again as he realizes each word he speaks makes me take another centimeter in. Slowly oh so very slowly tongue twirling around the tip, lower.

But still he persists to have his nose in the book. I want it tossed aside, long forgotten. But he merely pants now. Trying to focus trying to resist me. Can't have that. I snake my hand up his arm reaching for his hair, I long ago discovered this weakness of his.

Cheating maybe but I know what he needs. Just as my fingers twine and tug roughly on his thick black hair I swallow him deep, my heart pounding as he cries out my name and curses me, praises me, his evil seductive goddess, his only love.

Still though the damn book is in his hand. Not...in his face any longer mind you but not discarded. I keep my grip on his hair rough, his free hand has already gripped mine. I move up and down him my lips held tight my saliva coating his hard throbbing cock. I take him deep each and every time, I tease and play at his already leaking tip the salty taste heavenly to me.

His hands are tugging at my hair. BOTH hands, but I've quite forgotten the game. In fact hadn't heard him toss the book. One hand has left my hair, he is chanting my name like a prayer, his right hand is tearing at the lacing of my bodice. I hear the ripping fabric he has decided ripping is easier. I keep working him with my mouth, it's swelling he will explode soon. He is cursing again.

I feel the tremor of his release, he, my love, my betrothed is shouting my name, his cums and I swallow every salty thick drop.

He pulls me up and with out hesitation crushes his mouth to mine. Quickly the rest of my is nude and his lips hold that lustful devilish smirk I so love.

He slides down my body standing me up. "Your turn my darling, How long can you stay standing??" He chuckles.


End file.
